The present invention relates to mounts for curtain rods which may be hung in parallel to support two sets of curtains, one set behind the other set. More specifically, the invention includes an apparatus for mounting parallel curtain rods and providing for adjustment of the spacing between them to accommodate different thicknesses and desired spacing of curtains, before or after the rods are mounted.
It is known in the art to employ telescoping curtain rods having a substantially rectangular cross-section and inwardly extending ends each of which has a slot for receiving a tine projecting from a fixed bracket which is mounted on a wall, usually through the use of one or more screws. Where dual curtain rods are to be mounted in parallel to support two sets of curtains, the bracket is provided with two tines, each one for supporting an end of a different one of two respective curtain rods. Such prior art curtain rods cannot be rotated relative to the bracket. As a result, the spacing between the curtain rods is fixed by the spacing between the tines on the bracket.
Depending on the thickness of the curtain material, and the desired effect, it is advantageous to be able to decrease or increase the spacing between the curtains. Moreover, it is sometimes beneficial to hang one set of curtains with a wider span than the other, e.g., where the outer edges of the inner set of curtains is to be hidden by the outer set of curtains. Also, it may be desirable to have the curtain rods at different heights, depending on how the curtains are sewn, and their length.